Darkness and Sunlight
by IMOGENC312
Summary: This is my first FanFiction, sorry if it is bad. It is a Solangelo fanfiction. It isn't finished yet, so I might do some editing later. If you can, please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. Nothing much is exciting in it yet, but hopefully it will get better. I may have listed characters wrong, but it is Will, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and other background people. Enjoy!


Darkness covers Sunlight

They all stared incredulously as the symbol hovered above his head. Nico Di Angelo stared back. "What? What are you looking at?", he said, glaring at the crowd. Then he looked up. He saw it. The symbol of Hades. _Is this weird? There are kids of gods everywhere!_ "Oh, no", Nico heard someone whisper. "WHAT?", he yelled. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG?" A tall boy with blonde hair stood forward. "Hi", he said. He held out his hand for Nico to shake. " I'm Will Solace, child of Apollo." Nico didn't raise his hand to meet Will's. Will drew his hand back. "Or not" Nico Di Angelo pushed past Will, said "Outta my way, Solace", then went towards where he had heard the whisper earlier. He came face-to-face with a girl, who looked frightened, disturbed even. She had blonde, ruffled hair, like she'd been fighting or training, and there was a knife strapped to her waist. "What is so 'oh no' about having me here?", Nico asked savagely. The girl shook.

"It's. . . the- the pro-prophecy. . . and- and the child. . . of- of Hades and. . ." Her voice trailed off. Nico looked lost. "Hey, Di Angelo, lay off Annabeth". A kid, about 16, approached him. He put his arm around this 'Annabeth' girl, then pulled his arm away and introduced himself to Nico.

"I'm Percy Jackson, kid of Poseidon. Nice to meet you" Nico immediately hated this Percy guy. "Don't tell me what to do, Jackson. I don't like being told to lay off." Nico shadow-travelled, then appeared behind Percy. "I don't like you, Jackson", Nico said bitterly. Percy was surprised, and a actually a little scared. "Woah, don't use your Underworld-y magic on me, madman. I was just being nice. Like Will was." As much as Nico hated Will Solace, he liked him. His heart did somersaults whenever he was near. _Ugh, I'm angry with myself._ Nico thought. _I can't be normal, cruel, grumpy Nico. Nope, I have to like_ Will Solace _of all people._

The camp leader lead him to his cabin. It was dark, thank the gods, and there were no other kids there. _Well of course, there are no other children of Hades,_ Nico thought. He saw a mattress, old, but never used. There was a window, about 3 inches wide. It let in a tiny stream of sunlight that hit the only other mattress. So Nico chose the one without any sun. He searched for a blanket under his mattress. All he found was a sheet, covered in dust and stains. It was better than nothing, so he crawled under it and shut his eyes. Nico didn't realize how tired he really was until his eyes were closed. The heavy feeling of sleep washed over him, and his mind went blank before he started to walk through a damp and dark forest. A snake wrapped around Nico's feet. He hardly even flinched. It backed away, then sprang. A sharp flash of pain went through his body, and he suddenly realized how truly awake he was. He was in the forest just at the border of Camp Half-Blood. He had woken up soon after falling asleep, and went for a walk to clear his mind. But now, the poison seeped through his body. He screamed out in pain, cried out for help, but no one could hear. His vision was fading, as was his hearing, but he heard footsteps. He was about to fall unconscious, and he had a fit. His body convulsed, and his eyes rolled back into his head. He lost consciousness. Will rested his hand on his head. "Oh no", he said. Will picked up Nico and carefully took him back to Camp.

"Nico. Nico! Wake up, please." Will couldn't believe it, but he actually _cared_ about Nico, the kid who wouldn't even shake his hand. He couldn't understand why, but whenever Nico was around, Will had to hide his excitement and enthusiasm to talk to him. Will was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a faint groan. "NICO!", he said, so excited, so relieved. Nico looked up at him. "Go away, Solace", he groaned. Will just laughed. Nico propped himself up on his elbows and tried to stand up. "Woah, Di Angelo, where do you think you're going?" "I'm going for a walk" Will snorted. "Look what happened last time you went for a walk." He gestured to the bandage wrapped around Nico's leg where the snake had bitten him. "I don't care!", Nico said. Will sighed. "You are not fit to walk around. Stay here, Di Angelo". " I don't care! I'm going!" Nico pushed past Will and started limping away. He fell backwards, but Will had followed him and caught Nico in his arms. "Gotcha," he said and winked. Will forced Nico into bed and fed him ambrosia. He carefully unwrapped Nico's bandage and inspected his snake bite. While he was getting a new bandage and ointment, Nico stood up and ran as well as he could. He tripped, and Will looked over at him. "Di Angelo! Get back into bed NOW!" Then he saw his leg bleeding. "Oh gods. Wait there, I'll wrap that." "Well I have to wait here, I'm not moving without help," he muttered bitterly. Will bandaged Nico's wound and waited. Silence. "You're welcome, Di Angelo" Will looked over at him. His whole body, including his head, was hidden under the blanket. He was. . . sleeping. _Odd way to sleep,_ Will thought. He wanted to sleep, but he had to watch Nico. He was weak, and his condition could easily change, and not in a good way. So he sat, and watched Nico sleep.

"No! I don't want to be kept in here! Let me go out and train, fight!" "No. At the least, you'll be here another week. If you want to go for a walk, you can, but I need to come. You could get worse, and you're not exactly careful, Nico." He had been stuck in here for at least a week and a half. No fresh air, no Percy Jackson to annoy. Nico groaned. He couldn't stand to be in here for another day, let alone a week.


End file.
